


The Name of The Game.

by Thatoneloser_kid



Series: Ellie x Dina prompts [5]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Tumblr prompt: what if the dance wasn’t Dina and Ellie’s first kiss? What if Ellie had kissed Dina a few days before at her house and Dina had kind of been awkward afterwards and left pretty quickly (because she was confused about it) and Ellie realised that she kinda messed up and that’s why she’s so awkward at the dance with Dina and also Jesse, and also the surprise on her face when Dina initiates it this time (and of course we can have Joel trying to figure out why Ellie has been avoiding Dina)&Ellie and Dina reuniting after Ellie’s week long patrol. Just angst, plz I’m begging you





	The Name of The Game.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I straight up misread this, and Dina initiated the first kiss, too... sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading! if you have any prompts send them to me at thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com : )

The patrol was supposed to last three days at a push.

Dina was on edge on the third day, spending her shift in the clinic just waiting for the door to burst open and for Joel to carry Ellie in, or for Ellie to carry Joel in.

Either way, whenever those two go over the estimated time something hads gone drastically wrong.

Dina burst into Tommy’s office after the fifth day, as the man was having a meeting with a few of the scouts.

“Where are they?” She asked.

“No idea. Could be anywhere, knowing the two of them.” Tommy answered. “We’re giving them a week and then we’re going to go lookin’.”

“A week?” Dina snapped. “They could be dead by then!”

“Ellie and Joel are like roaches, ain’t nothin’ gonna kill those two.” Tommy tried to comfort Dina, but it didn’t work, all Dina could think of was the stories Ellie had told her, everything the girl had been through before getting to The Dam. “They’ll be back, probably with a few cuts and bruises, but they’ll be back.”

Dina wasn’t really sure who Tommy was trying to convince, her or himself.

They did come back, on the seventh day, just as Tommy was gearing up to go out searching.

Dina was in the clinic at the time, startling to attention any time the doors opened.

She was on her feet in seconds when she saw Joel burst through the door with Ellie in his arms.

“What happened?” She asked, looking down at the beaten and bruised woman in his arms.

“We ran into trouble, tried to sit it out for a few days but they found us.” Joel explained, setting Ellie down on the bed. “She’s lost a lot of blood, I think her ribs are broken, too.”

Dina nodded. “We will need some A+ blood, and a suturing kit.”

Dina fixed Ellie up, stabilising her before setting her up in one of the rooms.

“What is it with you guys are getting into trouble?” Dina grumbled as she and Joel sat at Ellie’s bedside.

“Blame Ellie, she has this ability to do the exact opposite of what she should do.”

Dina stayed by her bed for the next day and a half, until Joel sent her away to shower, eat and sleep.

She had slept for almost ten hours, and was just about to leave to head back to the clinic when Ellie appeared.

Ellie smiled unsurely. “Hey,”

“Hey?” Dina snapped. “That’s all you have? Hey?”

“I’m sorry?” Ellie was tentative, which made Dina even more mad.

“Haven’t I warned you to be careful,” Dina growled, pushing at Ellie’s shoulders. “God, Ellie, it’s like you don’t care.” She pushed again. “That you don’t realise you have people who would miss you if you never came back.” Again. “People who love you.”

Ellie braced herself to be pushed again but this time she was being pulled in, Dina’s lips clashing roughly against Ellie’s, making Ellie squeak in surprise.

After a few seconds her eyes slipped closed, and she melted into the kiss.

The kiss didn’t last much longer, before Dina was push Ellie away, causing her to stumble in her daze.

“I’m sorry, I’ve gotta go.”

Ellie had barely managed to force her eyes open before Dina was gone, leaving Ellie standing in her living room.

Ellie waited about five minutes, expecting Dina to come back, but she never did, and Ellie didn’t go looking.

Dina avoided her for days after the kiss, but Ellie found out through the grapevine that she had broken it off with Jesse.

At first that gave Ellie hope, but then Dina never came by to see her, to explain, so she pushed that hope way way down.

They saw each other in passing, Ellie wild go to get painkillers for her ribs, and get her wounds cleaned, and Dina would shy away from her.

Ellie felt like she had done something wrong, even if she was merely the recipient of the kiss, she hadn’t initiated it. She hadn’t given Dina any indication of her feelings toward her.

It was the day of the quarterly dance when Joel came home.

“Dina told me to tell you to go to the dance,” Joel said.

Ellie snorted. “She couldn’t come tell me herself?”

“She’s helping set up,” Joel eyed Ellie, sitting on the sofa with one of his beers dangling in between her fingers. “Which is more than could be said about you.”

“Ouch,” Ellie murmured sarcastically, taking a swig if the drink.

“Look, kid, I don’t know what happened with you two but just go tonight, you might even have fun.”

Ellie had no real intentions of showing up, but as the day wore on, something in the back of her head (she figured it was probably that annoying little bit of hope she had tried to stomp out) was telling her to just give it a shot.

So, come eight o’clock, two hours after the thing had actually started, Ellie entered the hall and immediately found herself at the bar, watching Dina dance around with one of the youngest kids.

Jesse appeared beside, and Ellie could feel guilt bubble in her stomach at the hopeful look on his face when she said they’d end up back together.

Dina was dancing around with one of the other teenagers, and Ellie and Jesse just stared, both equally in awe, both equally in love.

Then Dina was heading over after the song finished, and Ellie stared down at her drink, figuring she was coming over for Jesse.

“Ellie, hey,” Ellie was surprised at the sound of her name, and not Jesse’s. Dina plucked the glass frothier fingers, and she began picking at her thumb nail. “What took you so long?”

“Well, I’m here, aren’t I?” Ellie knew she sounded a little cold

Then Dina was dragging her away from Jesse, and wrapping her arms around Ellie’s neck, and I wasn’t until that moment that Ellie realised that it was a slow song they were dancing to.

There was so much going through Dina’s eyes as she breathed the words “Oh, Ellie,” Love, an apology, fear, excitement. Everything Ellie was feeling in that moment.

Then Dina kissed her, again, and Ellie waiting for her to push back and run. But she didn’t, she moved closer, going in for another kiss and Ellie let her eyes slip closed, her arms tightening around Dina.

Ellie smiled at first, but when something settled in her stomach again, fear and confusion.

“Dina,”

“I know,” Dina nodded. “Can we go to my place? We can talk?”

Ellie swallowed, glancing over Dina’s shoulder at Jesse, who was standing by the bar still, a scowl on his face. “I think that’s best.”

They walked in silence to Dina’s place, their hands brushing together, and Ellie’s stomach was in knots, she had no idea where this was going to go.

“You ran off the other day,” Ellie said when Dina didn’t say anything. “You kissed me and ran off, leaving me thinking I’d done something wrong, that I was some kind of predator.”

“I panicked, I’m not gonna say it wasn’t something I had never thought of, it was, but that kiss was all instinct. It was panic, anger, happiness, everything but conscious thought.” Dina admitted. “I was afraid you would hate me, that that wasn’t what you wanted.”

“If you’d stuck around you would’ve known that I’ve wanted this since we met.” Ellie sighed.

“I’m sorry,”

“I’m not mad, not anymore.” Ellie said. “I just need to know what your game is here.”

“To maybe take you on a date, maybe to the lake.” Shrugged, advancing slowing on Ellie. “And if that’s something you enjoy, maybe a few more dates, and more kissing.” Dina was in front of Ellie now, her fingertips tickling the back of her hand. “Maybe more, if you’d have me.”

Ellie stared at Dina for a few seconds, seeing nothing but sincerity in the woman’s eyes, so she gently cupped her chin, dipping down to press a gently kiss on Dina’s lips, before pushing her back, causing Dina to stumble back in surprise.

“Don’t pull anything like that again, dickhead.”

Dina laughed, rubbing her shoulder playfully.


End file.
